real or not real?
by hungergamesfan1234
Summary: my version of the real or not real questions peeta asks his troop


Paste your document

Chapter 1 (katniss' pov)``

I see his broken form saunter off the train and towards squad 451. my squad. He looks so different from when I last saw him. He looks so broken. He is only a shell of who he used to be. He used to be so happy and now he gets aggravated by just seeing me. I want the old peeta back. I want the man I was destined to marry, for survival, that is. I'm just being selfish hes never going back to who he was. He will always stay as this scary crazy capitol version of him. He might stay this way the whole time. I begin to cry by just thinking he wont come back to me. He cant leave me. I need him. Hes my rock. My steady rock who knows me and can calm me when I most need it.

I hear footsteps behind me with my hunter ears and I immediately turn and see none other than finnick odair. Hes holding what looks to be a length of rope. I'm about to ask what its for when he speaks." you know you cant hide behind the heater forever we need you out there. You are a born leader. Come on kitty kat we need you and so does he. He like loses it when he doesn't see you. its like part of his old self is still in there fighting the new one to get out and to you. He needs you kat. And its pretty obvious you need him too. we can all see it you guys are meant for each other. So don't deny it. Go get him kitty kat." I get up with the help of Finn. He slaps me on the back and tells me again "go get him" and when I try to question he waves me off. Oh well ill ask him next time. It think to myself. When I reach the tent that peeta is sleeping in he turns when he hears me coming and he does a half smile half frown when he sees me. I smile just a nervous smile and ask if I can come in "sure I'm not doing anything unless you plan on trying to murder me again" I loose my smile at those words he truly believes I tried to kill him in the first arena. "hey I just came to talk and see if you wanted ant help with your memories" I say nervously. "no! Why would I take any help from at mutt! Your just planning a way to kill me along with all my friends here!" he screams "no peeta its not like that" I start "you don't take sugar in your tea. You double knot your shoelaces. You sleep with the window open. Youve loved me from afar scince kindergarden. Please you have to believe I'm not a mutt." I see him bite the corner of his lip in concentration, or thought. Either one I could handle because I've seen both. And they both meant the same thing. Hes thinking. This silence goes on for five more minutes after I ask him to believe me. "how can I be sure your not a mutt, prove it. Whats my favorite color? When did I "fall in love" with you? How long have you loved me? Did you ever even love me?" I think for a minute gathering my thoughts. He don't rush me along so I know that the old peeta still remembers I need time to gather my thoughts before I speak. "orange, like sunset orange, that's what you told me once. You "fell in love" with me the first day of kindergarden. I've loved you since after we got home from the first arena." there that's all he wanted to know. "you see peeta im not a mutt. Do you remember when prim and I used to walk by the bakery and she would make me walk in the store just to talk to you about the cakes?" he looks like hes in deep thought or he just cant remember I hope its the earlier. "yes" I hear him mummer. "remember how I used to hesitate to go in there while you were working?" I ask. "i think so why?" he answers. "i was so nervous because I always admired you and I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would start staring and that was the last thing I wanted prim to see, do you remember the day in the rain when your mother screamed at me for going through the trash" I say. He contemplates what I just said then says "i was 12 I saw you going through the trash looking for food to eat and you were starving your cheeks were hollow and you could see your ribcage without having to try. And because I was in love with you I risked a beating to give you 2 burnt loves of bread. I should have just walked out in the rain and ave it to you." "no, peeta you did just fine the bread saved mine and my family's life. Without you we would have had no hope. Then the next day at school I caught you staring at me we shared a glance then I saw a dandelion. Peeta, you are my dandelion int the spring. I don't know how I would make it without you. You have to believe me. Im telling you im not a mutt."his eyes go glassy like hes remembering something. He opens his mouth several times then closes it not knowing how to say something. Finally he just plain out says it, "your favorite color is... green?" im ecstatic. He remembered something! Maybe there is hope that I can get my boy with the bread back. I really hope we can. "yes" I manage to eke out between tears of joy."you never wanted to get married or have kids because you were afraid of them getting reaped, real or not real?" he asks "real, but if you still wanted kids when you get better I might be willing to compromise for you." I even surprise myself by what I say. I can see a look of excitement on peeta's face. Hes finally getting what he has always wanted. Kids. "really, you would do that for me. I would never ask you to do that you know that right. But wait how do we know I wont like hurt you or worse?" he says. "i trust you that's how I know" short and sweet.

here...


End file.
